


Vanilla

by bluelilyrose



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her other hand still held the cupcake and he swiped his pointer finger through the vanilla buttercream and offered it to her. She copied his earlier move and wrapped her tongue around his finger, making sure to lick every bit of the gooey confection off of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written especially for the Porn Battle X Challenge using the prompt "cupcakes".

Nathan watched transfixed as his wife ran her finger through the buttercream frosting on the cupcake she was in the process of eating and then slipped the digit between her lips to lick it clean. She kept her gaze locked on his face the whole time and he saw the twinkle of amusement in her chocolate brown eyes. "You're evil, you know that?"

Haley giggled. "Who, me?"

Getting up from his stool, he walked around to where she sat on the counter, her bare legs swinging back and forth. Placing his hands on her upper thighs, he parted them enough so that he could stand between them; her short skirt sliding even further up.

Repeating her earlier action, this time Haley held her cream-covered finger out to him and she couldn't contain her gasp as he wrapped his tongue around it. "Nathan..."

Taking her hand in his, he brought her wrist up to his mouth and pressed his lips against her pulse point, all the time keeping his eyes fixed on hers. He smirked when her teeth bit into her bottom lip in an attempt, he knew, to keep herself from making a sound. Her other hand still held the cupcake and he swiped his pointer finger through the vanilla buttercream and offered it to her. She copied his earlier move and wrapped her tongue around his finger, making sure to lick every bit of the gooey confection off of it.

"Fuck!"

"Okay," she teased, her hands going straight to his belt and making swift work of unbuckling it.

Slipping his hands beneath her skirt, Nathan found the lacy waistband of her panties and tugged at it.

"Don't you dare rip this pair, buddy," she warned him. "The rate you're going I'm going to be running out of underwear soon."

Flashing her a grin, he replied, "I don't have a problem with that, Hales."

"Yeah, I'll bet you don't," she said as she dropped her half-eaten cupcake onto the plate beside her.

Fingering the hem of her pastel blue tank top, he pulled it up and over her head, tossing it onto the tiled floor. He was just about to reach out and caress her bare breast when she caught his wrist and shook her head, a playful smile stretched across her face. "You too, baby."

Happy to comply with her request, Nathan stripped off his own T-shirt and as soon as it had cleared his head, his lips fused with hers in a sinfully hot, carnal kiss; their tongues instantly tangling together as their hands wandered everywhere they could reach.

Haley moaned at the sensation of his sculpted chest rubbing against her sensitive nipples. As he kissed a path down her throat, her fingers returned to their earlier task of undoing his pants and as soon as she had them open, she began pushing them and his boxers down his hips.

"A little eager, are we?"

"Like you're not?" she countered.

To demonstate just how eager he was, Nathan tugged extra hard at her panties and they both heard the loud ripping sound as the fabric tore.

"Nathan!"

He laughed as he kissed her and placing his hands on her ass, he slid her forward on the counter. "Sorry," he mumbled, nipping at her bottom lip with his teeth.

"Uh huh." Shifting from side to side, she managed to pull her ruined panties out from under her. She wasn't really mad at him for what he'd done; how could she be when she found it a total turn-on.

Tangling his fingers in her long blonde curls, Nathan held her steady as he sealed his mouth over hers and kissed her hard and deep. He felt her legs wrap around his waist, pulling him in closer to the cradle of her body, and his breath hitched in his throat when he felt her hand on his throbbing erection. "Hales..." he choked.

She ran the blunt head of his cock along her wet pussy, gyrating her hips to rub her clit against it. Her head fell back as she savoured the delicious sensations, knowing they'd feel even better... more intense when he was finally inside of her.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she used his cock as her personal sex toy and he swallowed thickly, his tongue snaking out to wet his suddenly too dry lips.

Cupping the back of his head with her free hand, Haley drew his face towards hers and, if at all possible, this kiss was even hotter than the previous ones they'd just shared. "Nathan, baby... please..." she begged.

Whatever control he'd had evaporated at hearing the pleading tone in her voice and gripping her waist, he thrust inside her in one deep stroke; holding still for a moment so they could both catch their breath. Gently easing her back so she was lying flat on the counter, Nathan nuzzled the underside of her jaw before he began kissing his way south, pausing when his face hovered over her right breast. He circled her nipple with the tip of his tongue and he chuckled against her flushed, damp skin when he heard her mumbling a string of curse words. "What was that, honey?"

"Fucking move!"

"What's the magic word?" he teased.

"Now!"

As if he needed further encouragement, he felt her heels digging into his ass. Holding onto the side of the counter, he withdrew almost completely from the tight clutch of her body before plunging back inside. Haley's pleasure-filled moans filled the air as he repeated the action.

"Oh God... yes... Nathan... more... please!"

Shifting his position slightly, he leaned over her and made sure that his pubic bone rubbed against her clit. In his lust-filled haze, he smirked at what he saw out of the corner of his eyes and reaching out his hand, he ran his finger through what remained of the sticky vanilla cream and before Haley could say or do anything, he smeared it onto her nipple. Keeping his eyes fixed on hers, he ducked his head and cleaned it off with the flat of his tongue.

Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she captured his lips, mewling into his mouth when he began moving again. Her fingers joined his in gripping the edge of the counter as she rocked her hips against his, meeting him thrust for thrust. Without warning, her orgasm suddenly struck and she screamed his name as she tumbled over the edge.

Nathan wasn't far behind and it took just a couple more strokes for him to join her in the blissful aftermath of their frantic coupling. He buried his face in the crook of her shoulder as he slowly came back to reality and his breathing returned to some semblance of normality.

"What?" he asked several moments later when she started laughing, pushing himself up onto his forearms so he could look at her.

"I don't know about you but I'm never going to be able to look at a cupcake in the same way ever again."

_Fin_


End file.
